1. Field of the Invention
This patent relates to a combination bike rack and exercise workout station. More particularly, this patent relates to a combination bicycle rack and exercise workout station that can be attached to a vehicle's trailer hitch.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of United States patents disclose trailer hitch mounted bike racks. For example, Carlson U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,997 discloses a trailer hitch mounted bicycle rack that can lock up to six bicycles. Despain U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,971 discloses a trailer hitch mounted bike rack comprising a transverse parallel trays for supporting the rear bike wheels and an upright with a fork mount for supporting the bicycle fork after the front wheel is removed and secured by a separate yoke. Aikins U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,260 discloses a bicycle carrier having two outwardly projecting parallel bars that can be used to carry one or more bicycles. Zahn et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,775,560 also discloses a hitch mounted bike rack comprising two outwardly projecting parallel bars that can be used to carry one or more bicycles. The Zahn bike rack can be pivoted downward to allow access to the vehicle. Finally, McLemore U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,303 discloses a trailer hitch mounted bike carrier device comprising two tracks for supporting one or two bicycles in a transverse (sideways to the vehicle) orientation.
Varner U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2006/0186638 discloses, in FIG. 1B, a trailer hitch mounted stationary bike. However, Varner does not teach that the exercise apparatus can be used as a bike rack.
To the knowledge of the inventor, no reference teaches a trailer hitch mounted device that can be used both as a bike rack and as an exercise apparatus. Yet such a device would be highly desirable to bicyclists and other persons who want not only a portable bike carrier but also a portable exercise device for doing pull ups, sit ups, dips and the like.
Thus it is an object of the present invention to provide a trailer hitch mounted combination bicycle carrier and exercise apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to provide a trailer hitch mounted bicycle carrier that can also be used for pull ups, sit ups, dips and other exercises.
Further and additional objects will appear from the description, accompanying drawings, and appended claims.